


I've missed you, m'noona

by saellie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demons, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Horror, Schizophrenia, Spirits, inspired by the m'noona thing lmao, no one dies and there will be no graphic death and shit, this was supposed to be a crack fic but whelp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellie/pseuds/saellie
Summary: "good evening m'noona" says a smug voice from inside your laundry machine.You look down and there, right on top of a wet pile of your clothes is a face of a young man, smiling up at you from the darkness of the laundry drum.A scream leaves your mouth as you smash the lid closed and run out from your bathroom.What the FUCK WAS THAT





	I've missed you, m'noona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nafla (tengtime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengtime/gifts).



> hello everyone!
> 
> so like just a couple things:  
> 1\. im so sorry  
> 2\. this was meant to be funny but whoopsie  
> 3\. im trying my best to make it as terrifying as possible, but <:D im no professional

It was a nice, sunny day. Nothing was out from the ordinary. The birds sang in the trees outside your open window, the air inside was hot and moist because of the summer heatwave and the smell of laundry soap lingered around your small one room apartment. 

You closed the front door behind you and sighed loudly as you kicked your shoes off. It had been a long day in work. Your boss, Mr. Choi, had been in an angry mood all day, his wife had probably cheated on him again, and he had decided to take on all his anger on you and your co-workers. 

No table was clean enough, no customer had been served fastly enough and no happy smiles were welcoming enough. 

You throw your purse on your small, worn out blue couch and head towards your small kitchen corner that consist of a way too small fridge, a stove, two cabinets and a microwave. You had a water heater, your mother's old, but it broke down few weeks ago and there's no way you could by a new one. 

You snap the coffee machine on and head towards your small bathroom where your laundry machine is waiting you with the wet just washed laundry you forgot to take out in the morning before you left. 

The blue tiles and fish printed shower curtain are awfully just as worn out as every single thing you own, just existing to remain you how bad and miserable your life is even after all the hard work you do. You're worthless to everyone, fighting alone against the dark and rough world with nothing but your strong will. 

You click off the lock of the washing machine and take the closest basket next to your feet on the floor so you can just throw the wet clothing in it. You chuckle a little to yourself, what a humorous life you're living. If this was a movie or a wattpad fan fiction suddenly a young, handsome rich man would run into your apartment and tell you you are the long lost princess of a falling kingdom somewhere in Southern Europe and that a great life of riches and happiness is waiting for you. 

But no, this is sad reality where you live alone in a dangerous neighborhood with alcoholic loud neighbors and wage so little you can barely survive and absolutely no one who you could rely on. No handsome prince's, no careless happy lifestyle, just you and this endless mantra you have to go through again and again, every single day, until the day you die, because there was absolutely no destiny assigned to you when you were born. No stars were aligned, no gods favors or fairy godmothers blessing you. 

_ shut up whiny little shit,  _ you tell to yourself as you open the laundry machine. 

"good evening m'noona" says a smug voice from inside your laundry machine. 

You look down and there, right on top of a wet pile of your clothes is a smiling face of a young man, smiling up at you from the darkness of the laundry drum. 

A scream leaves your mouth as you smash the lid closed and run out from your bathroom. 

_ What the FUCK WAS THAT _

Your back hits the wall next to your fridge, your eyes never leaving the door of your bathroom what's now only a little open, the yellowish light of the crappy light bulb glowing against the floor outside. 

Heart beating inside your chest you slowly get up and reach towards one of your kitchen cabinets. You slide the topmost drawer open and grab the first knife there in your hand, eyes still burning against the white door. 

With the knife in your hand you slowly walk towards your bathroom door, your breath getting heavier every step you take. 

_ How'd he get in? Why'd he be in my laundry machine? How the hell did he even fit there? How do I get him out? What if he's armed? What if he's here to kill me?  _

You reach your right foot towards the edge of the door to kick it open, your both hands on the knife, ready to attack if the man is waiting for you on the other side of the door. 

_ Deep breath, one two three, GO _

You kick the door open, fastly scanning the room, only to notice no one is there. The basket is on the exact same spot where you left it to, the lid of the laundry machine still tightly closed. 

With a quick movement you throw the lid open and jump away from possible fire line, waiting for something to jump out from the laundry drum, but nothing happens. 

Silence fills the room when you hold your breath. Your grip around the handle of the knife is so tight that your hands shake like the rest of your body. 

With shaky steps you get closer to the open laundry machine. You reach your neck to peek inside. 

Nothing. 

  
  


Only thing you see is your smurf t shirt on top of a pile of other clothes. 

_ It must've just been my head playing tricks _

You take a deep breath and put the knife on top of the toilet seat. 

Deep in thought you put your laundry to dry on your balcony, unsure and still feeling the terror inside your veins. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next time he appears, you swear it can't be your mind. 

"hey, y/n! Me and Jihyun were thinking about going to get drinks after we close up, you wanna join?" 

Haneul, the pretty blonde girl who just started at the diner calls your name from behind the register. You were just about to finish mobbing the floors, the last task of your day. You check the red clock on the wall that perfectly matches the red paint on the tables, the red menus and the red seashell logo. 6:45, perfect time to go out and get wasted, but you can't. 

"sorry, Haneul, I have a nanny job tonight" you try to sound as sorry as you can. Again you've lost a chance to make friends and have fun. Again you're doomed into loneliness. 

As you swim in your dark endless pit of self-pity you leave the diner to head back home to change and eat before you need to hurry at your nanny gig. 

It was kinda last minute job. The family seemed nice and desperate, the event they were supposed to attend informed them a little too late and they were in absolute panic if they could get someone to watch their kids or not. 

But you had nothing else to do. At least not back then when you talked to the mother. Damn, luck was never on your side, right? 

You sigh as you stand on the bus stop. There is not that much other people walking around, only cars passing by. It's already a bit dark, cold wind hits against the side of your face and you regret not putting on a scarf this morning. 

You feel your phone vibrate in your purse before the familiar melody starts to silently echo. You reach to open the zipper, it got stuck and you had to use a little more force. 

You spend a few moments fighting with the zipper as the familiar tune ringing made you panic more. What if it was the family calling? What if it was your mother? What if it was important? You needed to answer goddammit! 

You finally red the zipper open. And it feels like the whole world stopped for a second. 

The same face, the same young pretty face of a smiling boy looked up at you from your purse, happy glint in his eyes as he swallows your phone, a slight  _ glup  _ coming from his mouth as your phone disappears into the darkness of his mouth. 

Then he smiles: "m'noona, you look beautiful today" 

A terrified scream echoes around the street as you smash your purse against the cold tarmac on the street. 

You feel your breath hitching inside your throat as you back off from the bag until your back meets the glass of the bus stop. 

Some group of people walking on the other side of the road look at your way but continue their way, not sparing you a second glance. 

You take a deep breath and brush your hair behind your ears as you collect your stuff from the ground. You peek inside of your purse, but nothing is in there, except your phone, it's corner a bit cracked. 

_ Fucking fantastic  _

You put your wallet, keys and notebook back inside the security of your purse. Deep sigh, are you really this tired? 

No, it can't be just your mind. The face, the voice, it was all too real. 

  
  


_ What if…  _ .

You think as you enter the bus that stopped in front of you just a moment ago. 

_ What if I'm being haunted?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XD
> 
> follow me on twitter! @/saellies


End file.
